epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueFrackle/Carmilla vs. Nosferatu
So, this is a battle of bloodsuckers! The eponymous character from Sheridan le Fanu's 19th century novella Carmilla raps against the horrific Count Orlok from the 1922 film Nosferatu. The former inspired Bram Stoker's Dracula while the latter is derived from it. Additionally, besides the obvious connection of being vampires (one hot, one hideous), both characters are heavily associated with some sort of plague within their stories. Cast as I've imagined it: *Angela Trimbur as Carmilla Karnstein *Nice Peter as Count Orlok *EpicLLOYD as Knock (cameo) Carmilla's location is the Karnstein ruins in Styria, nighttime. Orlok's location is his castle in Transylvania, also nighttime. In case you're wondering who Knock is: he's Orlok's brainwashed servant. Battle FANMADE RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER!!! COUNT ORLOK VS. CARMILLA KARNSTEIN!!! BEGIN! Carmilla: Watch out, this is no nightmare, it's my lair When I meet a girl, like you, she better be scared I stalk her at midnight, lurking under her bed Closing over her body, like a Venus flytrap! I predate Dracula, you're just a shameless rip-off Spines shiver when I flicker the lights like this is Spongebob You'll never hear a vampire's flow that's iller than Carmilla's When I stride to haunt this village like a chiller, psycho killer Raps blaze like Godzilla, deadly like an ocean Scylla While this gothic ghoul is fluffy and soft like a chinchilla! I paralyze your arm with one hand, don't you know? You're useless cargo piled on a raft that rocks to my flow When I bring your Ellen to my castle, she'll be mine And I'll burn you so bad, you could call me Miss Sunshine Orlok: Sounds like the death-bird is calling your name Whatever alias you use tonight, you're getting slain Millarca, Mircalla – how about lame crier? I'll crave my incisors and drink 'til you're dried up! You call me on the fact I ripped off Stoker, very well But what about Samuel Coleridge, does it ring a Christabel? I'll take command of this battle like I took of a ship Sailing to my victory at supernatural speed! Because I'm Orlok, scarier than a morlock! I'm the reason people here all sleep with the door locked! I rock the Carpathians, drop a lyrical nuke! You'll be silent like my movie and forgotten like your book! A Transylvanian MC star that's sicker than the plague When I Knock on your door you'll never see another day Carmilla: You should start looking for new rhymes, 'cause I'll be smashing these I tear your ears off, distort your face like an Expressionist! Your alleged werewolf makes me laugh like a hyena You ugly goblin-faced parasitic Weimar wiener! I own these lands, sucker, I can see you're pale with fright I'd tell you to kiss me, but you're really not my type You walk like a zombie and you're slow as a snail You rap like you were scratching the board with these long nails Get distracted by a pretty girl in bed? That's understandable Just stand there while the sun destroys you? Simply pitiable Orlok: What a lovely throat your Laura has, you both should fear this Your rap was even worse than your stupid web series! Haunting dreams will climb forth from your heart, feed on your blood From the fields of the Black Death comes my coffin's cursed dirt You got decapitated, impaled and cremated Even my silhouette is more iconic, you're outdated A vampire that becomes a cat: that fills me with disgust! Come to think, it sounds just like you to turn to a puss I'll dispose of this bitch, this is the end of this battle She's just another victim of the Nosferatu WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE!!! FANMADE RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER!!! Notes *Scrapped lyrics for Carmilla: ::Florence Stoker was right: your movie ought to be destroyed ::Scurry away with your rats, you faux Ruthven Murgatroyd Category:Blog posts